Alucard (Hellsing)
Summary Alucard is the main protagonist of the Hellsing series created by Kouta Hirano. He is the most powerful weapon of the Hellsing Organization which works against vampires and other such supernatural forces. Alucard is no mere vampire; it has been implied that he is the most powerful vampire alive and may be the most powerful character in the series, rivaled only by The Captain and Alexander Anderson. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 8-B with Telekinesis, higher in level 1 and 0 | At least 8-C, 8-B with Telekinesis, higher in level 1 and 0 Name: Alucard, Dracula Origin: Hellsing Gender: Varies depending on body, was originally a Male before turning into a Vampire Age: 567, 597 (EoS) Classification: Vampire Attack Potency: Building level (Scales above Seras Victoria who has fought The Captain, the latter of who tanked Walter's wires which could cut apart multiple buildings), City Block level with Telekinesis (Via this calc), higher in level 1 and 0 (Far stronger in these forms, can easily outmatch people that could outmatch his base self) | At least Building level, City Block level with Telekinesis, higher in level 1 and 0 Dimensionality: 3-D | Unknown Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Caught a bullet that could outpace a jet) | Omnipresent (According to the Major, so long as Schrodinger is aware of his existence, he can be "everywhere and nowhere".) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Infinite (Could kill off every soul inside of him while in non-existence) Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Scales above mid-tier vampires that can dodge point-blank bullets) | Infinite Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Lifted a super-fast fighter jet with half of his body), Class M with telekinesis (Via this calc), higher in Level 1 and 0 | Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class, higher in Level 1 and 0 | At least Building Class, higher in Level 1 and 0 Durability: Building level, higher in Level 1 and 0, Regeneration and Immortality makes him difficult to kill | Unknown, Regeneration and Nonexistent Physiology make him incredibly difficult to kill Stamina: Very High (Alucard usually never tires Because of the thousands of souls that sustain him, and even after all of his souls were released (which made him vulnerable) he could fight even after he was unable to Regenerate, and had an entire arm cut off) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters to a few kilometers with his abilities. | Low Macroversal, likely higher Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Schrodinger= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with his pistols), Enhanced Senses (Sensed Anderson setting up multiple traps, Sensed that Andersons blades were blessed, can see 1 kilometer away), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, & 7 As long as he has souls cannot die and will always resurrect) Intangibility (Has shown to phase through walls, can deform himself to avoid attacks), Regeneration (Low-High), Body Control (Shown here), Hypnotism (Can be done via touch, and looking into his eyes), Illusion Creation, & Resistance Negation (Can affect vampires who all have a third eye allowing them to see through illusions), Teleportation (Shown here), Portal Creation (Shown here and here), Cloning (Cloned himself here), Sealing (Via hellhound, being eaten by them seals your soul), Summoning (Shown here), Telepathy (Shown here), Regeneration Negation (Via his Casul & Jackel. Up to Low-High), Transmutation (Can turn virgins of the opposite sex into vampires), Soul Manipulation (Can devour souls), Shadow Manipulation, Precognition, Blood Manipulation (Can absorb blood), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Has millions of souls and tanked Andersons blade which destroyed the millions of souls he had), Hypnotism & Illusion Creation (His third eye allows him to see past illusions), Immunity to Vampire Weaknesses |-|Post Schrodinger= All previous powers to a much greater extent, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Can come back even if erased from existence), Probability Manipulation (Via wave functions collapsing), Nonexistent Physiology (He can jump between existence and non-existence), Paradoxical Existence, Omnipresence Standard Equipment: Casull and Jackal, two-handed sword in final form/Level Zero Intelligence: Genius (Alive for hundreds of years, led his own army and even fought against the Nazis) Weaknesses: He'd always let a human kill him if the human is brave enough, and even takes damage intentionally. Key: Pre-Schrodinger | Post-Schrodinger Note: Even though Alucard is erased from existence he still maintains his soul which is what he regenerates back from, thus Low-Godly. Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) - Kirito's profile (Alicization Kirito was used. Both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Giorno Giovanna (Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure) - Giorno's Profile (Giorno had GER and Post Schrodinger Alucard was used) Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) - Dio's profile (Both were at 8-C, High Dio and Pre-Schrodinger Alucard were used and speed was equalized) The Resourceful Rat (Enter the Gungeon) - The Resourceful Rat's profile (Both were at 8-C and speed was equalized) Berta Weiggert (Gahkthun Of The Golden Lightning) - Berta's profile (Both were at 8-C, Post-Schrodinger Alucard was used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Gun Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Hellsing Category:Sealing Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Blood Users Category:Probability Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Omnipresent Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans